Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a vehicle frame structure.
Related Art
Techniques of dispersing and transmitting collision load that is inputted to a front side member at the time of a front collision of a vehicle are known (see, for example, International Publication No. 2011/148747 and Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2013-136362).
There are cases in which the front side member main body, that is disposed at the side portion of the vehicle body front portion, is inclined toward the vehicle body transverse direction outer side while heading toward the vehicle body front side, from the standpoint of addressing a collision that is such that the automobile front-collides with a collision object such as a barrier or the like in a state in which the amount of overlap therebetween in the vehicle transverse direction is small (a small overlap collision), or the like. However, in such a structure, at the time of a front collision of the vehicle, a large bending moment arises, and it is easy for the supporting portion of the rear end portion of the front side member main body portion to bend toward the vehicle body transverse direction outer side. Further, if the supporting portion of the rear end portion of the front side member main body portion bends, the efficiency of transmitting the collision load decreases.